


Pillow Talk

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Backstory, Busy mothers, CEO Kim Bora, CEO Lee Yubin, Established Relationship, F/F, Married Couple, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Bora had a special gift ready for Yubin's birthday: a whole day without their kids. Bed called them sooner than expected.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @yoosoulmates! She's a great writer, you should check her fics! Here's the **[link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple)**. <3
> 
> More yura for the nation!!!! Who asked for CEO moms in love?

Yubin looks at the clock on the nightstand. 5:43 AM. They still have time.

She sighs and relaxes, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation of her wife's tongue against her core. Her stomach tenses more and more as she gets closer to the orgasm.

Bora is good at this. More than good. And Yubin had almost forgotten about it. 

Life keeps them busy, Yubin in particular is considered by the press a whole workaholic.

Running their own companies, they barely have free time to spend with their two children. So getting to spend it just the two of them alone is almost impossible. Bora, though, made an exception for last night. After all, it was Yubin’s birthday, she had to do something special for her. 

Dinner at their favorite restaurant and a long walk was part of the plan, but the hotel suite was calling them before they could order dessert.

Feeling their hands all over each other again feels like heaven. Completely sleep deprived, the lovers still have energy to keep it up just like since the moment they checked in.

Yubin represses her moans when she feels her wife thrusting her, hurrying up to make her come faster. She smiles, biting her own lip as she lets her over sensitive body do its job.

She knows well what her wife means with that move, she’s as eager as her to get some relief. Yubin’s mind flies, planning her revenge for making her feel this good.

One loud moan escapes from her lips when she finally reaches her ecstasy, every part of her body trembles.

What a way of putting an end to this little private party. She’s lost count of how many times they’ve reached the orgasm since last night. Damn, they really needed this. Just the two of them and a long night of sex.

Bora crawls, slowly coming out of under the sheets eagerly kissing her thighs first, then her stomach to finally stop on her chest. Yubin groans when she finds her nipple trapped between her teeth.

“Do you…” Yubin gets interrupted when Bora bites her other breast, ripping out a louder groan from her. “...Ever get tired?” She looks at the messy blonde hair under which Bora is supposed to be hiding. Her wife hums with her teeth still around her skin and moves her head softly in denial. The movement only gives Yubin more pleasure.

Luckily for her, the blonde decides she’s suffered enough. She fixes her hair and exposes her flushed face.

Damn, she looks beautiful like this.

“Need some fresh air?”

Yubin giggles, and Bora climbs her to reach her lips.

“Mmmhhmm…” Bora nods as she slides her tongue in Yubin’s mouth. “Mind if I borrow you some?” She says when she needs to catch her breath.

“You can take anything you want from me.” Yubin smiles before kissing her again, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of her own taste still on her wife’s lips. “Thank you for tonight.” She places a tuck of Bora’s hair behind her ear, sharing a confident smile with her. Her wife gives her a peck on her arm, right where she has a little tattoo. Easy to hide, but enough to give some excitement to such a boring life.

“I was thinking…” Bora blows a hair that was getting inside her mouth.

“When? While you…?” Yubin looks at her smiling confused and points under the sheets with her head.

Bora laughs, and Yubin opens her mouth with incredulity pretending to be offended. “That’s why you were rushing me?” She chuckles.

“No! Of course not!” Bora pats her chest and makes herself comfortable between Yubin’s arms, holding her laughter. Then, she traces circles near her breast avoiding to tease her too much. She deserves a rest after that last orgasm. “I wanted to hear you as you came one last time before the alarm went off.”

“Oh, so nice of you.” The younger woman says, sarcastically. She bites her lip and shakes her head. Certainly, Bora is one of a kind.

“Right?” The blonde kisses her neck. “So, I was thinking.” She continues her previous talk and this time her wife listens carefully, still unable to erase the smirk on her face. “Well, not thinking. More like wondering.” She moves in bed to lay on her side so she can look at Yubin in the eyes. “Do you think we’d be together if we had met before our kids?” The blonde wets her lips waiting for an answer.

“But we met because of them.” Bora nods, smiling. She looks genuinely curious. Yubin is starting to feel the lack of sleep and its consequences. “You mean like if we met in any other place?”

“Yeah. I don’t know…” She looks up, thoughtful. “Maybe we could’ve met in one of those wild parties you used to throw.” Bora smirks and stares at her again.

“Excuse me? I’ve seen pics.” Yubin laughs, adopting the same position as her wife. She points at the blonde’s chest repeatedly. “ _ You _ were the wild one.”

Bora shrugs, giggling. “I had my fun…” She kisses her wife. “But I like this better.”

A playful tongue asks for permission to enter further than Yubin’s parted lips. The younger woman seizes the moment to trick her, teasing her end up placing herself on top of the blonde, making her wife groan in sweet frustration.

“Do you?”

Yubin smirks at the same time her hair covers her face. Bora holds it to see her better.

That face. That face she will never stop loving. That same face she saw for the first time at that park she never went to. Maybe it was pure chance, or maybe it was destiny, but the same moment their eyes crossed she knew Yubin was special.

_ Her daughter insisted. Bora was finally on a free day and she thought it would be a good idea to take her to eat some of the best crepes in the city. They had fun, it had been long since Bora last enjoyed spending time with her kid without fearing a call on her phone that would drag her to another unnecessary meeting. _

_ This time it was just her and her daughter. Heaven. _

_ On their way home, the child spotted a park where other kids played loudly. Cheering an improvised football match. The only rule to join was accepting there were no rules. _

_ Bora didn’t like the idea of her daughter staining her clothes, but it was just once. And seeing the kid happy was a true gift. They’d have time to clean them or buy more of them. Luckily, money wasn’t a problem for her. _

_ An hour went by, and Bora yawned as she scrolled through her instagram. _

_ “Mommy!!  _ The child yelled, kicking the ball in her direction. “ _ Catch!!” _

_ The blonde was too slow to react and the spheric bumped against a well dressed woman who looked extremely tired after a long day of work, staining her suit with mud.  _

_ Bora immediately got up. It was a very expensive suit. _

_ “I’m so sorry, she didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, if you need me to pay for the laundry…” She spilled all kinds of apologies. _

_ The woman looked annoyed at first, but as soon as she laid eyes on her she giggled.  _

_ “It’s okay.” She looked at Bora’s daughter. “That's your kid, huh?” Bora nodded and sighed, still embarrassed for what just happened. “She’s cute.” She bit her lip, checking her out while she was too distracted glancing at her daughter, who pouted regretfully. _

_ “Yeah, when she’s not throwing balls to strangers…” Bora let out a high-pitched laugh so contagious the other woman had to laugh as well. “Go play, we’ll talk later.” She scolded in an easy tone. _

_ The unknown woman offered a handshake that Bora returned gladly. It was nice to find someone kind for once, she was tired of annoying rich people. _

_ “I’m Yubin.” _

_ The blonde held her hand tightly. “Bora.” She smiled. _

_ “Don’t worry, I’m a mom too. I know what it’s like.” She pointed at the blonde’s daughter, who was already playing worry-free with the other kids. “Mine’s with my ex. It’s her turn this week.” _

Bora remembers well the effect those words had on her.  _ My ex. Her turn. _ They hit her like a truck. Until Yubin came to her life, the blonde never considered having a formal relationship with another woman. Much less with one of the most powerful CEOs in the country. And yet, here she is, happily married with the love of her life, who can’t stop smiling at her.

“I do.” Bora answers Yubin’s question looking at her with affection. She caresses her face, slowly tucking her hair behind both ears. “Happy birthday.” 

“It’s not my birthday anymore.” The younger woman giggles.

Bora pouts and shrugs. “To me it is.”

Yubin smiles, blushing just because she’s in bed with the most wonderful woman she’s ever met. “I don’t think we’d be together before the kids.” She shakes her head, lowering her face to give Bora a peck.

The blonde looks at her intrigued. “No? Why?”

Yubin smiles mischievously. Getting advantage of her wife’s confusion to start planting kisses on her chest. Bora automatically shudders under her touch. “Because…” She goes for her left breast as she cups the right one with her hand. “You being the hot mom you are was what got you into my pants.” Bora bites her lip when Yubin squeezes her breast.

“Kinky…” Bora laughs. Big mistake, the movement makes her nipple collide against Yubin’s tongue. “Fuck.”

“Someone’s needy.”

The younger woman keeps teasing her breasts and Bora whines desperately.

“Well, someone just ate you up for like the fifth time tonight.” She moans when Yubin’s teeth play with her skin the moment she finishes talking.

“Just changed my mind, it wasn’t you being a hot mom.” The younger woman suddenly looks up with a smirk on her face. Bora knows what that stare means. She’s up to something and the blonde can’t do anything but arc her back waiting for what’s about to happen. “It was this fucking tattoo when I saw you at the pool party.” 

She goes down on her, kissing every spot she finds on her way. Bora lets out soft moans, getting carried away by the unbearable pleasure she’s feeling. At this point of the night -almost morning- she’s extremely oversensitive.

Finally, Yubin reaches her left thigh, where she has the tattoo that’s been with her since her early twenties.

It’s too big for someone like her, but during that part of her life she was just a rebel kid who ran away from her rich parents.

It’s a scar from the past, but also Yubin’s favorite place.

The younger woman stays there for a while, kissing and teasing the soft skin and softly caressing her other thigh with her hand.

Slowly, really slowly, she runs her fingers through the leg following the path to Bora’s center. The younger woman touches her sensitive skin, teasing around the area that asks for more.

She’s ready for her. After so many rounds, she’s still eager to meet her tongue.

Who is she to deny her wife some pleasure? She sinks her head between the blonde’s leg, ready to get her revenge. If Bora made her feel good, she plans on making her see the stars. She doesn’t deserve less after all she’s done for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this <3333
> 
> \----------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
